What My Accessory is Telling Me
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: What happens when Dan messes up what his friends are supposed to do? See for yourself! WARNING: My Little Pony references ahead. NPOTT.
1. What My Accessory is Telling

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a preview for a up coming story based off of My Little Pony's Magical Mystery Cure.**

"Hey, Salem why's Stampy doing your job protecting the village from mob-" Dan began as he entered Salem's house, she was trying to control various different passive mobs from ruining the house.

Salem:  
_These animals don't listen  
No, not one little bit  
They run around out of control  
And throw their hissy fits_

_It's up to me to stop them  
Cause' plainly you can see  
It's got to be my destiny  
And it's what my accessory is telling me_

Salem is holding a Lovely Jubbley Love Love Petal in her hand instead of her enchanted Diamond Sword.

At Amy's house, there are numerous numbers of people crowding around her trying to be entertained.

Amy:

_I try to keep them laughing  
Put a smile on their face  
But no matter how what I try  
It seems a bit of a disgrace_

_I have to entertain them  
It's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny  
And it's what my accessory is telling me_

Amy holds up Squid's party hat instead of her Lovely Jubbley. Dan and Grim look at each other, desperate to find out what's going on. They head to Lee's barn where he is trying to build a mini game.

Lee:

_Looky here at what I made I think that it's a game.  
I know it doesn't like much I'm under some distress  
Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?_

_My destiny is not pretty  
But it's what my accessory is telling me._

Dan and Grim flinch as a creeper explodes and Lee holds up a cake instead of his Diamond Pickaxe necklace. They teleport over to Squid's Sky Island. But, they find him mining near lava.

Squid:

_I don't care much for mining ores  
And walking near lave ain't such a hoot  
No matter what I try I cannot reach to get those diamonds_

_I got so many chores to do,  
It's no fun being me  
But it has to be my destiny  
Cause' it's what my accessory is telling me._

Squid then falls into a pit of water as he holds up a Diamond Pickaxe necklace instead of his party hat. They head over to see how Stampy's doing with handling off mobs.

Stampy:

_I'm in love with Diamond patterns but the others have concerns  
For I just let a zombie infect a villager_

_I have to keep on trying  
For everyone one can see  
It's got to be…_

Squid:

_It's got to be…_

Amy:

_My destiny…_

Lee:

_My destiny…_

Stampy, Amy and Salem:

_It's what my accessory…_

Squid and Lee:

_It's what my accessory…_

All:

_Yes, it's what my accessory is telling me._

Dan looks at all of them as he thinks,

"What the Nether is going on?!"

**THE END (NOT REALLY)**


	2. A True True Friend

**A/N: You guys wanted a chapter 2 to this, so... Here's 'A True True Friend'**

()()()

"It worked! It worked!I'm so glad you're back to normal! Now we need you help" Dan said as a song began.

Dan:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__A friend will be there to help them see_

Dan and Amy:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__To see the light__  
__That shines from a true true friend_

"Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember?" Salem says from behind.

Dan:

_Stampy needs your help__  
__He's trying hard doing what he can_

Amy:

_Won't you try?__  
__Just give it a chance_

_You might find that you'll start to understand_

Salem starts to slay mobs left right and center while Stampy watches in awe.

Dan and Amy:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__A friend who will be there to help you see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need to see the light__  
__That shines from a true true friend_

Salem regains her memory of her job and stares in confusion "Uh, what just happened?"

"There's no time to explain. But we need your help. Lee's tryin' to make minigames!" Dan replies.

"Say no more!"

Salem:

_L for Lee needs your help  
He's trying hard doing what he can_

_Would you try,  
Just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand_

Dan, Amy and Salem:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__To see the light__  
__That shines from a true true friend_

Stampy finishes the minigame successfully and regains his memory of his job.

"Wow. What a dream. Or... Maybe I'm still having it" Stampy says.

"Stampy, Squid's about to loose the farm. We need Lee's help" Dan says.

"Loose the barn? Well we can't let that happen can we?"

Stampy:

_Squid Nugget is in trouble__  
__We need to get there by his side_

_We can try to do what we can now__  
__For together we can be his guide!_

The others help Squid mine the diamonds he wanted. As they sang once more.

Dan, Amy, Salem and Stampy:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__To see the light__  
__That shines from a true true friend._

Lee regains his memory and skips in delight "Oh yeah! That's more like it, what's next?"

"The townspeople are furious! We need the old Squid back" Dan says.

"I'm on it"

Lee:

_The townspeople need you they've been sad for a while__  
__They march around, face a frownin'__  
__And never seem to smile_

_So, if you feel like helpin'_  
_We'd appreciate it alot!_  
_If you'd get up there and spread some cheer from here to Galaxy City!_

Lee puts Squid's party hat on him and pushes him up to the fountain, he regains his memory.

"C'mon, guys! I wanna see you smile!" he yells.

"Squid!" the crowd cheers.

All:

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need__  
__To see the light (to see the light)__  
__That shines (that shines) from a true true friend!_


End file.
